


Saying Goodbye

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Character Death, Death, Digital Art, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Teddy realizes that he is coming to the end and needs talk Blaise through it.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoSirius92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSirius92/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671945) by [NotSoSirius92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSirius92/pseuds/NotSoSirius92). 



> After reading NotSoSirius92's story "Suadade" I had to draw this scene!
> 
> Love Fest 2021#TeamCass

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
